<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like That by ToskaIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332506">Just Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToskaIII/pseuds/ToskaIII'>ToskaIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Lin greens out, Oral Sex, Smoking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, lilyweed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToskaIII/pseuds/ToskaIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya comes home from re-upping on lilyweed, one thing leads to the next. </p>
<p>They fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Kya walked through the door wearing a sly smirk, Lin’s detective skills were activated. “And where were you?” </p>
<p>“Just ran an errand, Lin. That’s all,” her attempt to be nonchalant was broken by the way her lips curled up higher as she looked away from her suspicious wife, taking her sweet time as she removed her shoes.</p>
<p>Lin eyed the waterbender up and down, and narrowed her gaze. She got up from the couch, set her book down, and moved slowly towards Kya. “Then why are you smiling like that?” </p>
<p>Kya adjusted her expression and said as flatly as possible, “Can’t I smile when I come home to a beautiful lady?” She tried to look into Lin’s eyes but broke seeing the officer’s furrowed brows, she could practically see the gears turning in her head. Her smirk returned and she snorted. “I made a <em>purchase</em>.”</p>
<p>Lin quickly caught on and swiftly moved to Kya’s discarded coat to retrieve what she bought from her pockets. Before Kya could stop her, Lin turned around clutching a plastic baggie filled to the brim with lilyweed.</p>
<p>“Kya, what am I going to do with you?” Lin chuckled and shook her head, then tossed the bag to her partner who just stood mouth opening and closing when Lin conceded, “Well don’t just stand there, go get the glass and meet me outside.”</p>
<p>Kya beamed and ran to their bedroom for supplies, Lin just sighed and followed her through the room and out to the balcony. They met outside shortly after and Kya sat on the opposite end of a bench facing Lin.</p>
<p>Lin had long ago gave up trying to act like she was against Kya smoking, and eventually caved and joined her. It was legal in Republic City now, and even though she was Chief of Police, she found it very relaxing to spend the quiet time with Kya and let her worries fade into a peaceful haze.</p>
<p>Lin watched as Kya methodically went through her actions, eyes focused and lips creasing shut and pursing again. When she looked up from her ministrations and found Lin staring hungrily at her, she slowed her practiced grinding of the metal canister and whispered, “What?”</p>
<p>“Just enjoying the view. That’s all,” Lin echoed Kya’s earlier teasing and motioned for her to continue.</p>
<p>Kya blushed and set back to packing the bowl. She passed it to Lin for the first hit and studied her girlfriend. She turned to mirror Kya’s posture, sitting criss-crossed with only enough space in between them to set down the glass. Lin grasped the neck of the bong and tucked a stray strand of her steel locks behind her ear. She brought the edge to her mouth and looked up at Kya through her lashes, inhaling the swirly smoke deeply. She blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth to avoid blasting it in Kya’s face and passed it back to her.</p>
<p>They sat in relative silence, the only sounds being the flick of the lighter and the chugging water bubbling through the beaker. Lin felt a slow heat build in her lower stomach as she sat with her lover, raking her eyes over her beautiful features. She sucked in a deep breath, pulling a heaping amount of milky smoke into her lungs. She held in the breath as she set the spent glass on the floor next to the bench and leaned in to kiss Kya. Lin softly exhaled into her mouth and pushed her tongue inside to follow the smoke, licking and sucking at Kya’s lips. As Kya breathed in and out, the shared smoke seeped out of their mouths and noses, clouding them in a lusty daze.</p>
<p>Lin’s head was spinning with nothing but <em>Kya</em>, and moved to straddle her on the bench. They quickly gripped one another’s necks to pull each other closer, hands slipping into silky hair to scratch and tug. Lin wasn’t sure when she had started to grind against Kya’s hips and stomach, the light friction against her growing wetness causing her to moan into the waterbender’s mouth.</p>
<p>They parted for air briefly and Kya huffed, “Bedroom.”</p>
<p>They reluctantly parted from one another and Lin grabbed Kya’s hand to drag her away from the balcony. Lin turned around to face her tanned girlfriend once inside and pulled her into a kiss. They grabbed at each other’s shoulders and hips, their hands traveling up and down until they were clutching at one another’s face to pull their mouths closer together for an increasingly sloppy make out. They had just enough control to start moving towards the bed and when Lin’s legs came into contact with the edge of the bed, Kya broke their kiss and pushed on Lin’s shoulders to lay back.</p>
<p>Kya looked down at her wife, her blue eyes dilated with lust, “I want to eat your pussy, Chief.”</p>
<p>Kya’s tone sent a new wave of heat straight to Lin’s core. She groaned as Kya leaned over her and ran her hands up Lin’s shirt and over her tits. Lin gasped at Kya’s cold hands from the chill of outside, and sighed when she kept at the stimulation to her chest. Kya pulled the shirt clearly in her way up over Lin’s head and tossed it to the floor. She immediately assaulted her wife’s neck, scraping her teeth along her throat and sucking on the warm flesh every couple of inches. Lin arched into Kya’s touch, grasping the back of her head so she wouldn’t pull away.</p>
<p>When Lin was adorned with a line of bites and bruises that ran from her right shoulder, over her breast and down to her hip, Kya slipped her fingers in the waistband of Lin’s sweats and panties and pulled them off in one swift motion. Kya was through teasing Lin and desperately needed to see her metalbender writhe beneath her. She pushed her knees apart and pressed them into her chest, exposing her pale muscled thighs and soft pink flesh, visibly coated in a shiny layer of slick.</p>
<p>Kya couldn’t help but stare a little at the sight before her. Lin was fully nude, while Kya remained clothed. She was in a crooked position, only possible due to her athletic prowess and flexibility. Her legs were in the air and spread wide, bent at the knee and her calves parallel to the mattress they hovered over. She laid on her back and twisted her upper body to the bend down at the waist to look over her shoulder at Kya between her legs, tweaking a nipple absentmindedly while she tried to quell the urge to beg. Kya raked her gaze over Lin’s body and saw green eyes watching her every move, trying desperately not to whine and push Kya’s face into where she needed to be touched. Kya just gave a deep chuckle and looked over Lin’s flushed cheeks, “So fucking sexy, Lin.”</p>
<p>The waterbender bent over to inhale Lin’s scent and stuck her tongue out to flick gently at Lin’s outer lips. She zig zagged back and forth over wet folds and then pushed her face further into Lin, sucking on her pussy and driving her tongue deeper, prodding Lin’s entrance and circling the opening. Kya spread Lin open with her fingers and dragged a flat tongue up to her clit and sucked the flesh into her mouth, pulling back and repeating the motion. She swallowed the wetness she gathered and teased her way down her slit to tongue Lin’s hole as deeply as she could.</p>
<p>Lin was on another planet. Between the blissful high from the lilyweed and Kya’s skillful mouth, she was sure she had died and gone to the spirit world. Lin couldn’t help but moan freely underneath the waterbender. Any stress or worry she may have had prior was wiped away with each stroke of Kya’s eager tongue.</p>
<p>Kya wrapped her mouth around Lin’s clit and claimed her empty hole with three fingers. She received a low groan from above her and sucked harder on the wet bud. There was no resistance or need to stretch Lin’s walls considering how wet and ready she was to be filled, so Kya kept her fingers flat and pumped steadily into Lin knowing how much she enjoyed being fingered.</p>
<p>Lin’s body was humming and vibrating, she propped herself up on shaky elbows to look down at the tanned woman fucking her into bliss.</p>
<p>“Fuck Kya~ <em>fuck, yes</em>,” Lin breathily sighed and panted as Kya’s free hand slinked upwards to grab her waist.</p>
<p>Kya’s fingers were unrelenting, slamming into Lin’s pussy and curling her fingers ever so slightly. Lin’s head fell backwards, her emerald eyes shut, and her mouth hung open. She laid back on her muscular arms, tensing all over, showing off the flexing of her abs and the tightening of her body as she kept still. The only movements she made were involuntary, brought on by Kya’s fingers working inside of her.</p>
<p>Kya stood up suddenly to loom over Lin and hooked her fingers against the top wall of Lin’s tightening cunt. She slid the hand gripping her side over her flushed chest and upwards to grasp her throat. Kya tightened slightly around Lin’s taut neck, causing her to weakly pick up her head and look at the woman standing over her. Lin’s brows were furrowed and she whimpered as she felt herself slip further into Kya’s touch, feeling the tension in her rise even higher.</p>
<p>Kya brought her thumb up to Lin’s swollen clit and pressed, “Come for me, baby.”</p>
<p>Lin’s body answered for her when Kya felt her clench around her fingers and pulse through her orgasm. Lin slapped her hand over Kya’s still around her throat to squeeze harder and let her shoulders meet the mattress again. She rolled her hips back and forth, side to side, coating Kya’s palm and knuckles in more slick.</p>
<p>Kya eased Lin down until she was breathing more evenly and each pump of her fingers made Lin’s sensitive pussy twitch. She gently removed her hand with a wet squelch and licked her palm as she watched Lin, humming her approval and making a show of cleaning off each finger when their eyes finally met. Lin stretched out her limbs and sat up to wrap her arms around Kya’s backside and kiss her stomach. Kya quickly divulged herself of her clothes before Lin pulled her down onto the bed with her.</p>
<p>Lin crawled over top of Kya and kissed her soundly, pouring the love she felt so deeply but didn’t always know how to show when she was sober into her lover. She leaned further into Kya and touched their foreheads together. Lin used the pause to flick her arm out to her side and open her palm to call a spare piece of steel into her grasp and molded it into her desired shape. Lin kept Kya’s eyes focused on her own, and stealthily brought the custom strap in between them, inserting one end into herself and bringing her hips down to make Kya aware of her plans. </p>
<p>Kya’s eyes widened just a little at the familiar feeling of one of Lin’s creations resting in between her legs. She slid her hands down Lin’s sides and pulled her hips down to meet her own.</p>
<p>“I need you inside me, Lin.”</p>
<p>Lin felt a shiver run down her spine and lined up with Kya’s entrance. She rolled her hips forward at a painfully slow pace, and looked between them to witness Kya’s cunt stretch perfectly around her homemade cock. They both groaned when their hips met and Kya hooked her legs around Lin’s waist so she couldn’t pull out.</p>
<p>Lin gave her a moment to adjust, but was quickly mesmerized by the tan woman beneath her, momentarily forgetting that she was probably more than ready to move now that she was fully sheathed inside Kya. She stared at Kya’s pleasure filled expression as it slowly turned into one of frustration. After far too long of Lin keeping still, the waterbender curiously gazed up at Lin’s serene face and rolled her eyes when she realized she was still very high and had forgotten her mission.</p>
<p>“Lin— for fuck’s sake~” Lin snapped out of her daze when Kya tugged her head back by her hair and dug her heels into her ass. “<em>Rail me</em>.”</p>
<p>Lin slowly registered Kya’s words and immediately felt a strong urge to please her. She pulled back her hips to thrust forward again, burying the entire length in Kya’s core. Kya gasped and gave Lin a sly smile, she repeated the motion and watched Kya’s face further contort.</p>
<p>Through Lin’s connection with the metal rod nestled in their combined heat, she could feel Kya’s inner walls pulsing. She could feel Kya’s pussy contract, trying to pull the shaft deeper as loud, wet sounds emanated from their joined slits.</p>
<p>Lin sat back on her haunches and grasped Kya’s thighs so she could drill into the waterbender faster and harder. Kya’s hands tightened in the sheets as her g-spot was ravaged, her moans rising from her throat, unable to stop them if she wanted to.</p>
<p>“Just like that— don’t stop!” Kya grit her teeth as the pressure in her body rose. </p>
<p>Lin’s hips stuttered but kept her pace, slamming into Kya’s core as her fingers gripped her hard enough to leave bruises.</p>
<p>Lin threw her head back as the bulb buried inside her rubbed against her clenching walls, “Kya, I’m gonna-“</p>
<p>“Fuck! <em>Yes, Lin</em>!”</p>
<p>Kya panted as she clenched around Lin’s metal cock, her climax ripping through her core. Lin couldn’t hold back her own orgasm and she swiftly pulled Kya up into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close as they rode the aftershocks of their peaks, rolling their hips languidly. </p>
<p>Their bodies slumped over and they laid on their sides wrapped up in one another’s arms, their cores still connected by the metal strap. Kya’s hips shifted as their breathing evened out and made them both acutely aware of the shaft’s presence. Lin groaned deeply and gripped Kya’s ass so she’d keep still. Kya bit her lip and glided her fingertips downwards from Lin’s shoulder, over her waist, and down to mimic the grip she felt on her bottom.</p>
<p>Lin’s hazy eyes fluttered open and met Kya’s smug smirk, “What- what’s that face for?”</p>
<p>Kya didn’t reply, instead she shifted her hips and angled them upwards as she pulled on Lin’s backside to pull her into the thrust.</p>
<p>“Ohhmm,” Lin’s brows furrowed deeply as she felt her arousal spike again. Her pussy felt blissfully used but couldn’t help but lose herself all over again to the bronze goddess holding her. </p>
<p>Lin couldn’t bring herself to move them from their current positions on their sides. Kya was just as content to lay idle, and out of the corner of her vision saw Lin’s wrist flick as the metal came to life within them and change into a perfect u-shape, ridged and bulbous, vibrating furiously against their slick walls. Kya moaned deep in her throat and hiked her leg up over Lin’s hip, using her grip as leverage to slot herself into the curves of her wife.</p>
<p>Before long, their mounds were slapping together in a heated rhythm. Lin’s mouth hung wide open as she took deep gasping breaths. A deep red covered her neck and chest, eyes clamped shut as she focused on keeping the vibrations strong and steady inside them.</p>
<p>Kya reveled in the sight of the usually rigid officer before her, so uninhibited and uncaring of how she was perceived for once, content to fuck the spirits out of her and let go of everything outside of this moment.</p>
<p>Lin willed the metal cock to rev even faster and angled the ends to press into that sweet rough patch. She couldn’t help herself as she screamed into Kya’s silver white hair, “Yes, yes, YES!”</p>
<p>Kya’s hands found Lin’s nape and fisted the hair, whimpering and thrusting her pelvis and grinding up and down against Lin hoping she could push them off the edge. Kya felt Lin’s body still and tense up, a guttural moan escaping her lips. The sound of her lover coming was enough to send Kya into her own orgasm.</p>
<p>Kya briefly looked between the two as she felt a warm wetness coat her belly and thighs. Lin was writhing in her arms as her pussy gushed, soaking the sheets and her wife in the process.</p>
<p>Kya was absolutely enamored by the sight of Lin squirting. It didn’t happen every time they fucked, but it seemed to be more likely when she got high. Lin was so aroused and so relaxed that even her cunt couldn’t help but show off just how excited she was.</p>
<p>“Spirits, Lin, I’ll never get tired of seeing that.”</p>
<p>Kya reached down and gently removed the slippery strap, abandoning it on the wet sheets as she slid two fingers into Lin’s gaping hole. Once she started squirting, she could continue to do so for a few more rounds with some coaxing from her oh so helpful lover. Lin shifted onto her back and spread her legs, already knowing what Kya wanted from her.</p>
<p>Kya repeatedly pressed her fingers into the top wall of her pulsing pussy, the wet squelching getting louder and louder until Lin would tap Kya to pull out, releasing a spray of come across the bed. Her hips wiggled recklessly as Kya slipped back inside and made her gush over and over. She continued the pattern a few times, eventually dropping her head to lap up what she could from Lin’s cunt. Kya licked and licked until she couldn’t handle any more and pushed her head away, her thighs trembling uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Kya lift her head and moved up to meet Lin’s mouth, letting her taste her own juices on Kya’s lips. She slid her hand between them and replaced her tongue with her wet fingers. Lin quickly accepted them and sucked hungrily as Kya pumped her fingers in and out at a languid pace.</p>
<p>“Hmm, such a good girl,” Kya praised as she pulled out of Lin’s mouth, peppering her cheek in kisses.</p>
<p>Lin’s eyes were closed peacefully, blushing away as she let her knees knock together and spread again, trying to find a comfortable position for her abused slit. She settled with one leg straight and the other bent out to the side. Kya nuzzled up next to her and laid her head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her jaw as she looked over her calm features.</p>
<p>Kya knew she needed to interrupt the moment so she could clean up, but as she went to get out of bed, she heard soft snores coming from the metalbender. She giggled looking at her spent wife, not wanting to wake her, but also really not wanting to sleep in a puddle of come.</p>
<p>Kya stroked Lin’s cheek a couple times, “C’mon sleepyhead. Let’s clean up and then you can go back to bed.” Lin groaned but conceded they couldn’t sleep like this.</p>
<p>As soon as Lin was back in a clean bed, she let herself succumb to her exhaustion, overly content with the feeling of a sore, well fucked pussy and final remnants of lilyweed that tickled her brain. Kya joined her and wrapped herself around Lin, together they fell asleep just like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>